


Bridge Of Light

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collage, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't planned a family so young. They were meant to wait a few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr user Princess-Tooru. Thanks for the idea.

"I have classes in an hour and a half, I hope they hurry up." Akaashi mumbled, as they sat in the waiting room of the doctor surgery. 

Bokuto nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Mister Akaashi?" Came a voice. 

A small Beta women stood before them, a polite smile on her face. 

"Right this way, gentlemen." She said. 

Bokuto leant over to whisper to his Mate.

"I like her. She's nice." He joked, earning an elbow in the ribs. 

"Shut up." Akaashi groaned. 

"Alright. Alright. So moody." 

"In here." The Women smiled, holding the door open so both men could enter the room. 

Akaashi sat down on the chair next to her desk. 

"So what brings you both here today?" She said, sitting down on her chair and pouring some sanitiser onto her hands.

"I've been feeling really sick lately, I've even been vomiting. But the cold and flu tablets I've been taking aren't working. So I came here hoping to get something that's actually going to work." 

The lady nodded slowly, turning towards her desk and typing something into her computer. 

"Can you tell me all the symptoms you've been having?" She asked.

Akaashi nodded. Listing off everything from vomiting to cramps in his pelvis area. 

She nodded, indicating she was listening.  
"How long has these symptoms been going on for?" She asked.

"About two and a half, maybe three weeks?" He said, trying to remember the exact date it all started. 

"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" 

That startled the Alpha and Omega.

"Why-why would he need to take a pregnancy test?" Bokuto said. 

She frowned.  
"You are mates, correct?" 

She received two nods.

"And I'm going to assume Mister Akaashi had his heat sometime in the past three months?" 

They nodded again.

"Did you wear a condom?" She asked the Alpha. 

He shook his head.

"Were you on contraception?" She turned her attention to the Omega who gulped but shook his head. 

She stood up, and walked over to a cupboard near the door, pulling out a pregnancy test.

She handed it to Akaashi.

"The toilet is right through there." She said, pointing to the door to her right. 

The Omega nodded and stood up, making his way to the toilet. 

He did what he had to and took a deep breath. 

He didn't want to look at the result. He just didn't want to know. 

He walked back and showed the doctor. 

She smiled. 

"Congratulations." She said, startling them both. 

"I'll book you in for an ultrasound tomorrow so we can see exactly how far along you are." She smiled.

Akaashi and Bokuto didn't know what to say, they just nodded. 

"Alright then. I'll see you at 4:25 tomorrow afternoon. Have a lovely day."

Once they arrived home, the Omega grabbed his folder full of work and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" The Alpha asked confused. 

Akaashi raised his eyebrow.  
"Uh, class?"

Bokuto shook his head.  
"Don't you think we should talk about this?"

The Omega sighed and looked to the clock on the wall.  
"We will. When I come back from my classes. I'll see you later." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Bokuto sighed, throwing himself face first onto the lounge. 

"Now what?" 

That night Bokuto had dinner ready by the time the Omega walked through the door. 

"Just in time." The Alpha said, placing both plates on the table. 

Akaashi whispered a quick 'thanks' before eating. 

A silence filled the house as they ate. Akaashi hadn't eaten much before he cleared his throat. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I know we wanted to wait a few years, wanted to wait till I graduated." He whispered, his voice cracking as he held back the tears. 

The Alpha stood up from he seat and knelt in front of his Mate. 

"It's alright, Keiji. We'll figure it all out, even if it means I stay home with the baby while you go to your classes, or even if you change to doing it all online, and just get everything emailed to you. Whatever it takes, I'll support your decision." He smiled, rubbing his large hand over Alaashi's still flat belly. 

The Omega smiled tearfully.  
"You're embarrassing. But I'm lucky to have you as a Mate." He mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he said something half-decent to his lover. 

The spikey haired Alpha smiled, wrapping his arms loosely around the other's abdomen.

"I love you." He said, kissing the Omega's stomach. 

Akaashi's breath hitched. (In a good way)

"I love you too." He said, running his hands through the Alpha's hair. 

Bokuto looked up to his Mate, and kissed him passionately. 

Their hands moved downwards quickly, and their dinner was forgotten.


End file.
